Solitary Protector
by Alice Went Mad
Summary: The road to recovery series. What happens when you mix depression with desperation, nothing good. Asuna's dead, Kazuto is struggling to cope, and Suguha's life has taken a turn for the worst. - Purposely ignores the existence of ALO. - [SuguhaxKazuto, Major OOC, Mature subject matter, Contains Incest]


**_Edgy Warning 4.0: _**_18+ Contains mature subject matter; Bullying, Character death, Suicide, Lemon/Smut_

**_Disclaimer: _****I don't own Sword Art Online and probably never will_ . . ._**

**_A/N: _**_Beforehand, I would like to apologize for my English, it is my second language. I am Swedish and have been studying English for quite some time now, so bare with me._

**_A/N: So, I've just finished sacrificing my soul to Satan, and now I am ready to start writing for the Sword Art Online Universe. Like seriously, this fandom is lacking in the angsty Suguha X Kirito smut department. So I thought I'd fill the void with this piece . . . I honestly hope this isn't to bad, so Please enjoy._**

* * *

**Solitary Protector**

_By: Screaming With Your Mouth Shut_

* * *

«**Link Start**»

**\- Reperire Adfectus -**

A single, lone girl made a beeline turn through a set of emergency exit doors located around the back of the school. Finding herself shrouded from the incoming sunlight that reflected off of the massive puddles of water scatter all across the courtyard, said girl wasted no time before cautiously setting off. Every couple of seconds the girl would dart her head around in all directions, as she continued to carefully, quietly try to avoid the countless amounts of puddles. After peeking her head around the corner, checking to see if the front entrance was clear, satisfied that nobody noticeable was left loitering around the front of the school, the girl set off in a fair paced jog, towards the front gates.

"Look! There she is!"

Sensing several people approaching her from behind, her eyes widened significantly as she set off into a full-on sprint. Mentally cursing herself for not being careful enough, she tighten her grip around her bag, as she waited for the inevitable. She knew, that no matter how hard she ran, she could never out run any of the students that where currently trailing behind her.

Finally stopping just outside of the gate to catch her breath, she swiftly shouldered her bag closer to her chest, and turned to face the offenders who were only a couple of feet away from her. Immediately she began to recognize the students, one by one.

"Well, well, well. And where do _you_ think your going, Kirigaya?"

This voice in particular, she recognized.

"Oooh, probably on her way to 'spend time' with her brother," one of the males in the back spat, his facial expression twisting into one of disgust. "You do know he has a girlfriend, right? I mean, whats wrong with you?"

The girl glared at the wimpy looking boy who was currently leading the pack. "Leave me alone!" she spoke in the most venomous tone she could come up with.

Their words hurt. Although it wasn't uncommon knowledge to know that one, Suguha Kirigaya was _extremely_ over-protective of her brother, Kazuto Kirigaya. What people didn't know what how close the two really were. Well . . .

. . . That was until a certain someone, she mistakenly befriended a boy by the name of Nagata Shinichi.

It was only a matter of time before Nagata found out about Suguha's terrible, hidden feelings. That she was in love with her brother, Kazuto Kirigaya. Angry that Suguha didn't return his feelings, he opted to get "revenge" as he put it, by spreading it around the school as much as possible. And for a while, it hurt, it really did hurt. But she had learned to grow and accept those feelings as a part of her, she had no idea that her seemingly innocent feelings would cause so much damage.

Although she didn't have very many friends to begin with, she couldn't of imagined that she would lose all of them in only a matter of days. The looks of disgusted she would get as she walked down the hallways, finding hateful words marked all over her locker. It was all beginning to be to much. She would constantly return home, only to find herself in the comfort of her brother. And more and more, she was asking for more. One of those days, she arrived at school, only to find out that she had been kicked out of the school's kendo club. She didn't understand why, she would approach the club adviser, a kendo rival of hers, and literally get on her hands and knees and beg him to let her come back. But all of her efforts were fruitless. It felt like a giant weight came crashing down on her, kendo, the only peace and comfort that she knew, was unwittingly torn from her grasp.

. . . Well that wasn't entirely true. There was another form of peace and comfort she had, in the form of her brother. And soon, she was finding herself wanting more, going farther, doing things she knew was both immoral and wrong. But she had to compensate. As the days passed, she would find herself daring to go even farther then the last, to the point where the last couple of nights, she would find herself sneaking into Kazuto's room while he was asleep. And as she found herself snuggling closer into the boys gentle form, the bullying, the torment, being kicked out of the kendo club, and losing every last one of her friends, suddenly faded away.

She loved it, and she loved him . . .

That's why she was absolutely crushed when she discovered that there was another girl currently taking up space in Kazuto Kirigaya's heart. Asuna Yuuki, a name that would forever haunt her. There was just one problem . . .

. . . She still hasn't woken up from the SAO incident.

Fearing that when the girl finally woke up, she would lose the only person she had left, Suguha took the window of opportunity to make Kazuto fully hers, forever. She vowed, that she would do whatever it takes, just as long as she beats that bitch, Asuna at winning her brothers heart. Fortunately for her, she didn't have to wait very long.

Asuna Yuuki, the girl that had stolen her brothers heart from her, will never wake up . . .

The very reason, the only reason . . . she was now currently sprinting down the sidewalk, completely ignoring the hurtful words and insults of the group of students behind her. All she knew was, she had to see Kazuto . . .

She needed him . . .

She wanted him . . .

* * *

Quickly stepping through the front door, she discarded her shoes, throwing them into the farthest corner of the closet, as well as losing her bag at the front door, she hastily made her way up the stairs and towards her brothers room. Without missing a beat, she gently opened the door, tiptoeing in, before gently shutting it behind her. Just as she suspected, Kazuto was lying lazily under the bed sheets, starring up into the ceiling with the blankest of faces possible. Suguha knew that Kazuto stopped going to school after Asuna died, so why was she so eager to be with him, knowing that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon? It was a question she didn't really quite care to answer.

Shrugging off her blouse, followed by her school uniform skirt, she was left in nothing but her bra and panties. Gently shuffling over towards the bed, careful as to not disturb the peaceful atmosphere inside of the room, Suguha quietly slipped underneath the covers of the bed, she shifted her body so that half of her body was leaning on top of her brothers, placing a timid hand on his chest, while resting her head in the nook between his shoulder and neck.

"How was your day?" the girl cooed softly into her brothers ear.

". . . Fine. How was yours?"

Suguha frowned. He sounded so broken and miserable, it pained her to see him this way, even if she expected it.

"Good . . . now that I am with you." Suguha whispered softly, a faint blush creepy along her cheeks. Using her free hand, she began running a couple fingers through her brothers, thick, fine hair.

"Hey Sugu . . . Do you think I'm a bad person . . . ?"

The girl sighed, he asked this every time. It pained her heart that he still tortured himself over the death of Asuna. _I'm right here . . . _Suguha thought bitterly, she had always found it annoying how her brother still thought about Asuna while she was sitting right in front of him.

Fortunately for her, she knew how to fix this . . .

Pressing her little frame closer to the boys side, she cupped the side of her brothers cheek, gently running her thumb down his skin, and across his lips. She leaned slightly closer, keeping her eyes level with the boy underneath her. They were so close, that the smallest of movements, and their lips would be touching. Suguha had her brother in a snare, exactly where she wanted him, with no way to escape.

"I love you, Onii-chan . . ." she breathed huskily into the boy lips, while starring down into his eyes.

After hearing his sister hear those words, a new found wave of both sadness and guilt took over, as he forced himself to turn his head away, letting his sisters hand fall limp onto the sheets of the bed. This was wrong and he knew it, he loved Asuna, even if she was no longer in the world of the living, but he could never imagine rejecting someone as important as his sister. He felt anger, anger in the words his sister, Suguha, would say to him everyday, he wouldn't go as far as return them. But no matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn't echo those words that he use to say to Asuna.

It broke her heart when she saw her brother turn his head, as if to avoid the contact he knew was coming. She wanted nothing more in this twisted, empty world then to have her brother accept and return her disgusting and immoral feelings tenfold. It made her feel sick how much she relied on that very unlikely fantasy, the day her brother, Kazuto Kirigaya kisses her back with as much vigor and passion as she does with him. But as the days passed, said scenario seemed to drift farther and farther away from her grasp. She had to fix this, not only for herself, but for her beloved brother.

_I'm the only one who can repair you, that can take away your nightmares, that can make you completely forget about that bitch Asuna, for doing what she did to you . . . ! You don't need anybody else, other then me! JUST LOOK AT ME DAMMIT!_

Using her hand again, she gently turned her brothers head so that he was facing her once again. Although the tears in her eyes obscured any vision as to make out what kind of expression was etched onto his face, she was sure it wasn't the one she was looking for.

"Please . . . I-I love you! P-please say you l-love me . . ." the girl exclaimed out of sheer desperation, not bothering to wipe the tears that caressed her cheeks.

Before Kazuto had any time to react, he was caught off guard by the sudden sensation of his sister forcing her lips onto his. Wide eyed and dazed, Kazuto remained as stiff as a board as the girl explored his lips. Gently parting after a couple seconds of lip locking, Suguha brushed her fingers over the boys cheek once more, starring down with watery eyes, she let out a soft, subtle cry as she spoke those agonizing words.

"Why wont you love me, Onii-chan. Can't you see that shes gone . . . !"

Now it was Kazuto's turn to cry. He wished she would stop, clinging to the arms of the girl on top of him, he mentally screamed and wailed, asking, begging her to stop, to leave him alone, to go back to how they were a couple years back. Cold and distant.

But the truth remained in place. Asuna was gone. But Suguha remained by his side, time and time again. He both loved it and he hated it, all at the same time. He loved how he hated it. He knew deep down, that Suguha would never leave his side, this moment, right now, was proof enough to the black haired boy. But even a piece of him, as deep and as dark as this piece was, silently wished, that it was Suguha who was buried six feet under, rather then Asuna. One could only imagine the guilt he went through when he thought of his sister like that, when here she was, sacrificing her life, her world, her everything, just to be with him in his darkest moment. Hell, he knew she was getting picked on and bullied at school, all for the sake of his well being.

It was sickening.

". . . Won't you love me . . . Onii-chan . . . please . . ."

He wanted to scream. Wanted to push her off, tell her to leave him alone. But he couldn't . . .

As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted this, no, he needed this. He needed to be comforted, he needed to know that he was still all there. That a piece of him didn't die with Asuna.

"Sugu . . . I'm . . . please, tell me I'm not a bad person . . ." the boy spoke in a hushed whisper.

The look in his eye broke the girls heart, but she understood what he meant.

"I will . . . always . . ." Suguha finished with a small smile, before leaning her head back down, capturing Kazuto's lips once again.

* * *

Suguha was bathing in a pool of euphoria. Letting out a soft, blissful sigh, she grabbed two fistfuls of her brothers shirt, she held on for dear life as she felt the boy slowly enter her through her most sacred of places. Once he was all the way inside of her, he took a moment for both of them to relax from the sudden contact before he slowly began pumping into her. He loomed over top of her, both hands extended out to the head rest of the bed as he thrusted his hips into hers, never once breaking eye contact from the girl under him. Her heavy breathing turned into little high pitched squeaks and humming sounds that matched the pace of which Kazuto was going.

Kazuto could feel her grip tighten, as her nails sunk through the fabric of his shirt and into his skin. Ignoring the slight stinging, Kazuto's eyes began to traveled up and down the girls body, specifically ending at the bindings that held her chest captive. Noticing her brother eyeing her chest, with one hand letting go of her brothers shirt, she hastily tore at the side of her bra, pulling it up so it rested just above her breasts, letting them bounce freely as her hand reached out to grab one of her brothers extended arms. She dug her claws deeper into the skin of his arm, as she rode the wave of pleasure that was slowly beginning to build up in the pit of her stomach. The unmistakable slick sounds of wet passion filled the air as the two were completely lost in the world they both created.

The deep, overwhelming sensation that stationed itself in the center of her core grew even stronger with even thrust. The feel could only be described as breath taking, as the girl wrapped her legs around the boys waist to were Suguha's ankles interlocked between the soft material of the pair of panties that hung loosely off of her foot.

"Oh-Oh-Nii-Chan-nh-nh-nh-nh . . ." the girl purred, arcing her neck backwards as she felt the fireworks in her chest begin to go off. Dislodging her hand from his shirt, she swung both arms around her brothers neck, and tightened the grip with her legs around his thighs. Pulling him closer to her body, she had to clamp her teeth down on her lips to stop her from crying out. And with one final thrust, she was sent over the edge, basking in what she could only describe as "Heaven".

Suguha's body continued to trembled and convulse from underneath the boy, who was all but panting furiously, having experienced a release of his own shortly after his sister. Looking down, he silently praying that the damage wasn't to extensive as he was almost certain he didn't pull out in time. Mixed with both having Suguha holding him so tightly, and him not wearing a condom, he quickly looked down only to prove his suspicions true. Catching a glimpse of his seed gently trickle out of her most intimate area, pushed him into a state of panic. Attempting to get away from his sister, he pushed himself up and off of his bed, only to be met half way by said girl slinking her arms around his sweaty body, and pulling him down with her.

Clamping her legs together tightly, feeling a warm wetness running down her legs, she gently began brushing her thighs up and down, eliciting a wet, slicking noise. She couldn't help but squeal in happiness at the sensation on her skin. Constantly reminding herself that this was the result of her and Kazuto's love making, the love they shared between the two, and this is what was left of it. Wrapping her arms tighter around her brothers body, she buried her face into the fabric of Kazuto's shirt, as she took a couple deep breaths, drawing in all of his scent along with it. The boy in turn, finally leaned into her embrace, as he delicately circled an arm around her back much to Suguha's relief, albeit a bit awkwardly.

_Finally . . . _she happily cheered to herself.

"Sugu, I-uhm . . . didn't p-pull out in time . . . a-and we forgot the c-condoms," Kazuto paused from a moment, taking in a deep breath, before continuing. "I-I don't want to get you . . . p-pregnant . . ."

The girl giggled softly while shaking her head into her brothers chest.

"And you won't . . . " she mumbled audibly enough for him to hear. Unfortunately because her face was hidden, he failed to see the devilish smirk gracing her lips.

". . . Atleast, not yet. Maybe when we're older . . ."

The boys eyes widen significantly at her words. The truth spoke louder then anything else, what he was doing was wrong. He immediately began scolding himself for his foolishness, while he had been so preoccupied with his own teenager hormones, he failed think about any of the 'what ifs'. What if he accidentally gotten her pregnant? What would their parents think? What would everyone think? Suguha was still pretty young, and the boy didn't think she would fair well as a mother, especially in her current state. Then there was him. Right now, he couldn't help but feel like he was betraying Asuna. Was he really this weak to have to come crawling to another girl, when the one he loved and cared for the most was lying in a wooden box, buried under the earth? How pathetic he must feel to have to seek comfort in the form of sexual intercourse, and with his own blood no less. This can't continue, they can't go on doing this anymore. The things he and Suguha are doing aren't right. Kazuto knew, he couldn't do this anymore.

_I have to be the one to put an end to this . . . _he thought to himself as he looked over to the naked girl cuddling beside him. _Because she sure as hell isn't going to . . ._

«**Log Out**»

* * *

**A/N: So, here is my entrance into the world of SAO fanfiction! The edginess is real, its incredible, but that's what I like to write about, angsty, edgy shit. I hope you enjoyed this fic, I do have another chapter planned for this fic, but thats about it. I have more fanfic ideas for the SAO universe, so stay tuned for that if you enjoyed this one. ****_Anyways, if you could, please favorite, follow, give me as much feedback as possible. Remember, the more feedback I get, the more motivated I get to write! _****So now, onto the fic at hand;**

**First, I would like to point out that YES, the characters are hella OOC. So please don't complain about them being to "out of character" for your tastes, this is _fanfiction_, you don't like it, go watch the anime or something.**

**Second, I can't write smut for my life. I've written a few rape scenes, but never an actual sex scene. And I'm not sure if I really enjoy it very much. I much prefer the emotional dampening scenes much better then a couple of teenagers flopping their junk at one another.**

**Third, I fucking _love_ the Kirito x Asuna pairing, so don't think this is in any way bashing her or anything. They are the main pairing for a reason, expect some Kirito x Asuna fanfics coming your way from yours truly.**

**Forth, Suguha x Kirito is quite literally a recipe for darkfics. Which is why I wrote this fic in particular.**

**Fifth, I tried to keep Aincrad and the whole Death Game thing to a minimum, as I felt none of that was really relevant to the fic at hand. Because, in Kazuto's position, I doubt Sword Art Online is the first thing on his mind.**

**Lastly, I would like to remind you that English is _not_ my native language. So there are bound to be story/grammatical errors in my work. So please try to understand that, if your a grammar nazi, I'm truly sorry.**

**Any comments, questions, or concerns, please feel free to message me.**


End file.
